herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys "Dany" Targaryen is a central character and one of the main protagonists of the ASoIaF novel series and the HBO adaption A Game of Thrones. Daenarys is the legendary and foretold mother of Dragons, and as such has the ability to control the giant flying creatures. Her goal is to steal the Iron throne of Westeros as the 'rightful heir', from the people that forced her family out decades before. She's the youngest daughter of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen, sister of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Prince Viserys Targaryen. She's also cousin of King Stannis Baratheon. Early Life Daenerys is the only daughter and youngest child of King Aerys II Targaryen and his sister-wife, Queen Rhaella. She was named after the first Daenerys in her family and was most like named by her mother. Daenerys was conceived during the last month of the rebellion that would ultimately end her family's reign over the Seven Kingdoms. Shortly thereafter, her mother was sent with the young prince Viserys to the family ancestral seat of Dragonstone to escape the coming Sack of King's Landing. Daenerys was born while a great storm raged above Dragonstone, sinking what remained of the Targaryen fleet, for this reason she is sometimes known as "Daenerys Stormborn." Her mother died in labor. By this time, the war was already lost. Robert Baratheon had claimed the throne and Aerys had already been killed along with the rest of the royal family, leaving Daenerys and her older brother Viserys as the only known living Targaryen heirs. The garrison at Dragonstone decided to surrender and turn them over to the rebels in exchange for their lives, but before they could act on this plan, Ser Willem Darry and several other loyal retainers rescued the children and smuggled them into exile, sailing to the Free City of Braavos, where they lived for years in a house with a red door. Ser Willem was old and sickly, but Dany remembers that he always treated her kindly. After his death, the servants drove the young Targaryens from the house. Dany wept as they were forced out. The Targaryen loyalists who raised the two children considered Viserys the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms despite the family's defeat and exile, as did Viserys himself. He regarded it as his duty to revenge himself on the usurpers who murdered his family and reclaim the birthright that had been stolen from him when he was only a child. In the years that followed Ser Willem's death, Viserys wandered the nine Free Cities with his sister, trying to raise support to retake the Iron Throne, which earned him the mocking title of "The Beggar King." As a result of this long humiliation, Viserys grew bitter and obsessed with his long-denied birthright. Dany was the only convenient target for his frustration, and over time he even came to blame her for their mother's death. He took pride in his lack of control of his own temper, regarding it as proof that he was a true heir to the Targaryen kings; he regularly warned Dany not to "wake the dragon" by angering him. He often spoke to her of the importance of preserving the purity of their royal bloodline through the ancient Valyrian practice of dynastic incest, so Dany grew up believing she would one day wed her brother. She was bright enough to realize that most of Viserys' plans for retaking the Seven Kingdoms were unrealistic, and as she had no memory of Westeros herself, his dream meant little to her; instead she longed to return to the house with the red door, which in her mind became a symbol for the childhood she had lost. With no family other than the abusive Viserys and no expectation of ever escaping his control, Dany grew into a fearful and docile young woman. Viserys and Daenerys eventually found the help they sought in the Free City of Pentos, in the form of a rich and powerful magister, Illyrio Mopatis, who invited them to stay in his mansion and offered his help in reclaiming their throne. Personality Daenerys is polite and well spoken, but filled with quiet determination. She used to be cowed by her brother's ambitions and his occasional cruel rages, but her time amongst the Dothraki has taught her pride, confidence and skills of command. She is still somewhat naive of the world due to being young and living her life as an exile (with only her petulant brother to rely on for knowledge), but she is intelligent and quick to understand now that she is free to pursue her own path. Daenerys spent her entire life living on the sufferance of others, bouncing back and forth between one benefactor or the next (like Illyrio Mopatis) with her brother, until whatever dreams they had of supporting the exiles' claim wore off and they'd have to move on to another patron. As a result, Daenerys has never known a true home. Constantly living under her brother's domination has given Daenerys a great empathy with the downtrodden of the world. She is deeply sympathetic to those she perceives as oppressed, while at the same time, her pent up frustration from years of being mentally and physically dominated by her petty would-be-king of a brother make Daenerys capable of being utterly ruthless against those she perceives as oppressing others. This has produced a large amount of black-white thinking in Daenerys's mind, and she can be idealistic to a fault. For example, on seeing the plight of the slaves in Slaver's Bay, Daenerys becomes determined that she must free all of the slaves in the region - with little thought devoted to the practical after-effects which will result from this. A particular example is when the Great Masters of Meereen crucified 163 children as a warning. After she took the city, she answered a crime per another crime and had 163 of them crucified in retribution, unconcerned about any negative political fallout which would result or about killing innocent people, since some slave masters fought against the crucified children. The irony being that she never truly ended slavery since in fact it's still effective. Unlike many in her House, Daaenerys has almost not exhibited the "Targaryen madness" that plagued her father (and to a lesser extent, Viserys). She can be ruthless to her perceived enemies, but while Viserys was cruel and demanding to his servants and even his benefactors, Daenerys reciprocates the loyalty of those who follow her with gratitude and compassion. On the other hand, insanity was often a late-onset condition in the Targaryens, and some examples can point out that it affects her: the murder of innocents such as the high Masters of Meeren is one of them: "Who is innocent? Maybe all of you are, maybe none of you are. Maybe, I should let the dragons decide". As proof, it states she doesn't matter if they're all innocent or not, which reminds how Aerys reacts to a might be rebellion from Brandon and Rickard Stark, both in the order brother and father of Lord Eddard Stark. Category:Game of Thrones Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Victims Category:Animal Kindness Category:Living Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:The Chosen One Category:Monarchs Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Knight Templar Category:Orphans Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Princesses Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Riders Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Rescuers Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Determinators Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Child Nurturer Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Lawful Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Dreamers Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Mature Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:The Messiah Category:Monster Tamers Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Magical Heroes